


I'd come for you

by rosalina2124



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Theseus get's sick will Newt be there for him when he needs it. Newt is 12 in this story,and Theseus is 15. Just one more moment, that's all that's needed,Like wounded soldiers in need of healingTime to be honest, this time I'm pleading,Please don't dwell on it, 'cause I didn't mean itI can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground,But it doesn't matter 'cause I made it up, forgive me nowEveryday I spend away, my soul's inside out,Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehowBy now you know that I'd come for youNo one but you, yes, I'd come for youBut only if you told me toAnd I'd fight for youI'd lie, it's trueGive my life for youYou know I'd always come for you
Kudos: 2





	I'd come for you

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand in mine causes me to stir as I realize it's just Newt and I try to relax. He won't leave me, despite objections from the head nurse to go back to his dorm, he won't do it,he's too worried about me to do that. He knows they'll take care of me, but he worries, worries about me too much sometimes. I've fallen ill, I've been coughing so much I got sent to the infirmary today by a teacher, and I've been here since. It's been determined that I have pneumonia, which isn't good, the best we can do is keep me comfortable,give me medication,calm the coughing and hope for the best. I'm young and otherwise healthy,so I have a good chance of making it through the night,I need to,for him,he needs me. I sense someone come over to the side of the bed,a nurse,and she sets the gas lamp on the nightstand,then she sits a bowl of hot water and a towel on the night stand as well. Then I feel her cool hand carding through my hair,checking my temperature, "Easy Theseus, I got you love, I hate waking you, but I need to get a temperature on you,then it's time for treatment"she murmurs softly looking into my green eyes for confirmation. She knows I hate the treatment,it sucks, I have to breathe in the hot steam to clear my lungs from the phlegm, but it makes me cough so much and it makes my chest hurt,worse than it already does. "OK"I murmur as I let her slip the thermometer in my mouth. After a few minutes she takes it out and she shakes it,noting the temperature, 103,in her cursive hand writing.  
"Alright love it's time,I know you don't like this,but it'll help trust me"she murmurs as I let her sit me up against the pillows wrapping an arm around me to help sit up gently,as I feel him shift,letting go of my hand. It's weird being taken care of,mother hasn't given a bloody damn about me or him in a long time, we're usually left to care for each other,all on our own. I nod and I let her place the towel across my neck,and she has me breathe in the steam from the hot water in the bowl. I feel her hand on my back as I start coughing, coughing up that nasty vile stuff, it's a wet cough,which is good,it's productive, it means I'm getting the stuff up,which is needed. I feel him grab my hand again,worried, he halfway sits up and looks at me with sleepy green eyes. I finally stop coughing and I meet his eyes,I need to reassure him,reassure him that I'm ok,that I'll be ok. "Thee"he murmurs softly,looking down at the bed,not having the nerve to look me in the eye,which happens sometimes when he's feeling intimidated or scared. "I'm alright Newt, I'll be ok, the treatment is helping me, I know it doesn't sound like it,but it is"I murmur as I let the nurse take the bowl away then the towel,and she helps me sit back against the pillows. Then she gets the nasty medication,the stuff that helps me stop coughing, and she pours it into the spoon. I let her give it to me,grimacing at the taste,then she gives me a sip of water and helps me lay back down.  
"Try to get some sleep love, both of you, I'll be back in to check every so often alright"she murmurs softly carding a hand through my hair. She knows us too well, we've been in here one to many times due to bullies,and unforeseen illnesses this winter,with him and with me. She knows he'll stay over night,that he won't leave me,that he'll get up on the bed with me,and she has no issues with it,she knows that I'm all he has and vice versa. Once she leaves he looks at me unsure,wanting to get on the bed with me,but not sure if he can. "Can I Thee"he asks softly, sounding much smaller than his 12 years, he's scared,he's worried,he doesn't want to jostle me,he's afraid of getting sick to,which he can't,he's already had it,so he's more or less immune. " You can, I think your alright,you shouldn't catch it from me, come here"I murmur holding my arm up so he can get on the bed with me. He does so and he lays against my side quietly. When I think he's asleep he suddenly pipes up in the way he does sometimes with a question, "Are you going to be alright Thee"he asks softly as I rub his back gently, "I should be Newt, it'll take me a bit to kick this but you heard what the nurse said,if we get through tonight we'll be ok"I murmur as I card a hand through his hair. "OK,I trust you"he murmurs softly burrowing in,resting his head against my chest. I let him,and before I know it he's out again,in a deep sleep. He's so innocent, I know this is hard on him,to see me suffering,knowing there is nothing he can do,he shouldn't have to be in this position,taking care of me,it's always the other way around,like it should be, but I know we're here for each other like we'll always be,no matter what the world throws at us. Before I know it I'm out like a light,tired from everything, and just done, knowing I'm safe,he's here,pressed against my side,where he needs to be.


End file.
